A girl named Bliss
by freezingsummerbreeze
Summary: Emily Grace Potter, or Bliss as she likes to be called, is James' sister. She and Sirius Black bump into eachother on the first day of Hogwarts and it all goes uphill from their. story better than it sounds, takes place in seventh year for maraders.


A Girl Named Bliss

Prequel

Emily squeezed her brother's hand with all her might al they both rushed toward the platform.

"James! Emily! Hurry up, we're going to miss the train!" Their mother shouted from many feet ahead of them.

The two children hurried faster and disappeared through the brick wall between platforms nine and ten.

Emily and James looked around with wide eyes as they took in the scene before them. Mothers were hugging their children and fathers trying not to cry; older students finding their friends and first years shyly making new ones; cats and owls trying to escape their cages as their owners loaded their trunks. It was like a completely new world for the Potter children, yet it was so familiar.

Harold and Veronica Potter hugged and kissed their children goodbye, made them promise to write every day, and then left them to find a compartment.

The two children wandered up and down the aisles looking for an empty compartment, but the only one they could find had a boy and a girl about their age. The girl had long red hair and the boy had an alarmingly large nose.

James pulled Emily to a stop and stared, slack-jawed, at the little red-haired girl. Emily sighed and tugged at her brother's hand.

"Come on James, I want to get an _empty_ compartment."

James made a face and pulled his hand free.

"Quit your complaining, there are no other compartments left, plus Mum said she wanted us to make friends. How can you make friends if you don't talk to people?"

Emily rolled her eyes, she didn't want to watch her brother drool over that girl all the way there.

"Fine. You stay here and make _friends, _and I'll go find an empty compartment."

James was torn. He wanted to sit with his sister, share sweets and protect her if any baddies came along… but that girl was just so _pretty._

Lilly Evans looked up and smiled at a boy who was staring at her. He smiled back and entered her compartment, while the girl he was standing next to continued down the hallway.

Emily peered into different compartments as she wandered around. She had noticed many people on _this_ part of the train wore the colour green. She was trying to remember what house that symbolized when the train started to move, lurching her into a boy her age with silvery-blond hair. He was flanked by two boys who looked a cross between baboons and boulders.

"WATCH IT!" the boy yelled, stumbling back a few steps. He made an irritated sound and straightened as gracefully as he could.

"I'm sorry!" Emily squeaked, attempting to help the boy. He smiled suavely.

"No need to apologize, no harm no foul. I'm Lucius Malfoy."

"Slytherin!" Emily exclaimed. Malfoy's eyebrows shot up.

"Pardon?"

"Green is for Slytherin!" She stopped and eyed Malfoy for a moment, taking a few steps back. She wrinkled her nose. "I knew there was something funky about you."

Malfoy's face contorted into a sneer. "_You_ must be a mud blood."

Emily gasped quietly. "Don't call people that, it's mean. There's nothing wrong with being a muggleborn."

Malfoy chuckled cruelly. "Nothing wrong? You're definitely a mud blood if you think _that._"

Emily's face contorted with rage. "Better than being a stuck-up GIT like you!"

Malfoy's eyes flashed and he advanced on her. "Why you little-"

"STUPIFY!" a voice yelled right behind Emily as a flash of red light knocked Malfoy to the ground. Emily turned around to look into the most beautiful gray eyes she had ever seen.

"BLACK!" Malfoy yelled. Sirius grabbed Emily's hand and ran.

It wasn't until they were a safe distance away that Sirius got a good look at her. She was the strangest, yet most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her lips and nails were painted a deep plum, she was wearing a dress that looked as though it was made of a patchwork quilt, and her shoes looked a little to big for her feet.

But what made her unique was her hair and her eyes. Sirius couldn't decide if her hair was so blue it was almost black, or so black it was almost blue; and her eyes… her eyes! They were a mix between honey and gold and they sparkled with laughter.

Sirius pulled her to a stop.

"Thanks for saving me." she said, looking straight into his eyes.

"Anytime." he responded. "What's your name?"

"My real name or the name I gave myself?"

Sirius chuckled. "Both."

"My real name is Emily Grace Potter, but I would like to be called Bliss."

Sirius smiled. "Bliss it is then. My name is Sirius Orion Black."

Her eyebrows shot up when she heard his last name, and Sirius braced himself for rejection. But she simply smiled and said, "That's a lovely name. I can tell we'll have fun together in Griffindor." Then she took his hand and led him to her brother's compartment.

Five people Sirius didn't know looked up as Bliss slid open the compartment door. There was a pretty green-eyed, red-haired, freckled girl; a depressed looking boy with greasy black hair, black eyes and a hooked nose; a mousy boy with colorless hair and beady eyes; a brown-haired boy reading a book who was covered with scars; and last but not least a boy who slightly resembled Bliss but had jet-black hair, amber eyes and glasses; he and the greasy haired boy were hanging off the girl's every word.

Bliss pushed Sirius down in the last empty seat and sat on him. She was so short he could rest his chin on the top of her head.

James looked over at Sirius in alarm. "Who the bloody hell are you?"

Bliss looked over at James with a defiant look on her face. "He's my friend, do you have a problem with that?"

James made a face. He was glad that she had made a friend but he didn't like the way they looked at each other. James shook the thought out of his head, mum always said he was to paranoid.

An idea struck Emily. "Hey, I know how we can all get to know each other! Everyone state their name, blood type, what house they want to be in, and… their favorite subject!"

Lily looked up nervously. "Blood type?"

Emily nodded. "You know, Pure-blood, Half-blood, Muggle-born…. I don't care one way or the other, it just gives us back-ground information. I, for one, find muggles fascinating. I'll go first. My name is Emily Potter, I'm a Pure-blood, I want to be in Griffindor, and my favorite subject is astronomy. You next Sirius!"

He chuckled, Bliss could feel it vibrate through his chest.

"I'm Sirius Black and I am the sexiest eleven-year-old you will ever see, I am a Pure-blood, I want to be in Griffindor, and my favorite subject is Defense Against the Dark Arts."

After the sexy comment and the fact that Sirius wanted to be in Griffindor, James decided that he rather liked the fellow.

"My name is James Potter, I'm Emily's brother, I'm a Pure-blood, I am _going _to be in Griffindor, and my favorite subject is Transfiguration."

"My name is Remus Lupin, I'm a Half-blood, my mother's a muggle. I want to be in Griffindor or Ravenclaw, and my favorite subject is Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Sirius leaned over and Remus and him high-fived.

"My name is p-p-p-Peter Petagrew, I'm a Half-Blood, my dad is a m-muggle-born. I don't have a favorite subject and I- I want to be in Griffindor."

"My name is Lilly Evens, I am a Muggle-born, my favorite subject is potions, and me and Sev want to be in Slytherin!"

"S-S-S-Slytherin?" James spluttered, "That is the most horrible, vile, _stupid _house in all of Hogwarts!"

Lilly's face turned cold. "Come on Sev, we're leaving," she said, then grabbed the greasy-haired boy's hand and swept out of the compartment.

James scowled. "Didn't like her anyway."

Emily, Remus and Sirius rolled their eyes.

The rest of the train ride was happy and peaceful, the joking atmosphere impossible to sever. Bliss eventually moved out of Sirius' lap- much to his disappointment and James' delight- and the five amused themselves by daring each other to eat nasty colored Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

When they finally reached Hogwarts they were tired and their sides hurt from laughing, but that didn't stop them from causing mischief. They splashed people with water in the boats and stole bags of candy from other compartments by sneaking it under their robes…. All except Remus of coarse, who claimed he didn't want to get expelled on his first day there, but James saw him slip a licorice wand up the sleeve of his robe.

The first years were in awe at the sight of the castle, it was unlike anything they ever imagined. The admiration wore off quickly for Malfoy though when he saw Emily and Sirius. He pushed through the crowd of first years.

"Think you can get away that easy Black? Ha! You and your little girlfriend over here are going to pay."

Sirius tried to stand in between Malfoy and Emily but Malfoy was to quick, he grabbed her arm and drew out his wand.

In an instant three wands were pointed at his head.

"Let her go Malfoy." Sirius said menacingly, jerking his wand closer to the blond-haired boy. Malfoy let go.

"Touch my sister again and we will hex you till you cry." James stated.

"Next time we will NOT be so forgiving." Remus threw in.

Malfoy backed away as he warily eyed the boys scars.

The corridor resounded with the footsteps of the rest of the school then, and a tall, sten looking older woman stood before them. Her sharp eyes swept across the young students as she cleared her throat. "Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and head of Griffindor house. When you pass through the door behind me you will line up in single file and proceed to be sorted. There are four houses in which you can be sorted into: Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. That house will be your family for the next seven years. If you display good behavior you will earn your house points, if you misbehave your house will lose points. The house with the most points at the end of the year earns the house cup."

Her eyes flickered to Emily and James, who were only half listening and having an argument on why Emily was wearing his shoes.

"I couldn't find mine!"

"You have more shoes than me and Dad combined! How could you have lost all of them?"

"YOU TWO! BE QUIET! Now, all of you. Single file. Follow me."

The first years assembled themselves and shuffled after McGonagall. They looked around in wonder at the great hall, their eyes trying to soak everything in.

Emily's nervousness set back in and she squeezed James' hand harder than ever. Emily couldn't hear anything that the sorting hat was saying over the pounding of her heart. Her mind slowly started to function again as one by one the students were sorted.

"Black, Sirius." McGonagall called out. Sirius slowly began to walk forward, scared of the outcome.

James clapped him on the back and Emily gave Sirius a nervous smile; Remus was to scared about his own upcoming sorting to give Sirius any comfort.

Trembling with fear, the boy put the hat upon his head.

"SLYTH-"

"WAIT!" Sirius cried out, "Cant you see that I'm not like my family?" he thought. "Cant you see that I'm not a Pure-blooded maniac? That I think all blood types are equal?"

"I'm so sorry…" a voice said in his ear. "When I heard the name Black I just assumed…. No matter, I will look now, but I doubt your house will be any different."

Sirius was then emerged in the feeling that someone, or something, was picking through his brain.

"You've got a very keen mind, yes, you learn quickly. Ravenclaw perhaps? No, you do not relish the learning…. You are loyal to your friends, a good Hufflepuff quality, but you are cunning and will stop at nothing to get what you want, perfect features for Slytherin. Yet, you are bold and brash, yes… it takes a great deal of courage to stand up to me. You have proved me wrong young Sirius Black, and for that, I am sorry… "GRIFFINDOR!"

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief as he took off the hat and ran to Griffindor's table.

He clapped when Lilly Evens, Remus Lupin, and Peter Petagrew joined his table, booed when Severus Snape and Lusius Malfoy joined Slytherin, and positively jumped for joy when the Potter twins were sorted into Griffindor. Yet… he noticed that none of the sortings took quite as long as his.

The feast was the most delicious meal Sirius had ever eaten, not that that was saying much, the family house elf was not much of a cook.

"Best meal ever." James said, sighing in contentment. Bliss laughed.

"I should hope so, otherwise I just spent an hour watching you inhale food for nothing."

James made a face at his sister and was about to retort when the elderly headmaster stood and cleared his throat. "Welcome to another exciting year at Hogwarts. I am your headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, and before you go off to your warm and inviting beds I have a few announcements to make. First, there has been a tree planted near the forbidden forest. It is called the womping willow. I would advise you not to go near it, as it has a nasty habit of coming alive and beating people within inches of their life. Secondly, Mr. Filch would like me to tell you- for what he says is the 758th time- that dung bombs are not permitted and that you are not allowed to use magic outside of your classrooms. Also, he would like me to add that who ever put Mrs. Norris in a trunk and locked that trunk inside the transfiguration classroom is going to pay. On a brighter note, I would like to introduce you to our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Wormwood."

Polite applause echoed around the room as the students examined the man. He was so old and frail that it looked as though he could die at any moment.

Dumbledore cleared his throat again. "On that happy thought, I send you up to your warm and waiting beds. Chop chop!"

Chatter immediately started as the students made their way to their dormatorys.

"First years! First years follow me!" called a tall red- haired boy with an important looking badge pinned to his chest.

Lilly, Bliss, the four boys, and the rest of the Griffindor first years followed him. Emily, feeling nervous again, grabbed hold of Sirius' hand.

"What if the other girls don't like me?" she asked him, vocalizing one of the many fears she had about the upcoming year.

Sirius laughed out loud. "Don't like you? Bliss, as long as they are not mentally disturbed, those girls will love you."

Emily made a face. "I'd prefer that they didn't, girls aren't exactly my cup of tea."

Sirius chuckled and kissed her temple. He didn't think about the kiss until after he did it. And even then he wasn't sure why he did it in the first place. After all, no one had ever done that to him. But did he need a reason? That little kiss had felt as natural as breathing, as though it were a simple reflex.

Emily smiled up at him and kissed his shoulder, as that was as far up as she could reach. James didn't notice the exchange as he was several feet ahead, trying to get Lilly to notice him. But Remus did. And as he raised his eyebrows at their odd behavior he thought about the next full moon.

All the first years were separated to find their dormatorys. Emily considered sneaking into the boys dorm and sleeping with James in his bed, but then decided it wasn't worth the trouble. She fiercely claimed a bed by the window, and then got to know her roommates.

She was sharing her room with Lilly Evens, Dorcas and Beatrice Rosenburg- chubby twins with dull brown hair but who seemed nice enough- Alice Prewitt- an overall tiny girl with a hyper personality- and Marrianne Rathbone- a pale, freckled girl with soft blonde curls who was very shy.

The boys' dorm was occupied by James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pedigrew, Blake Zanzeus- a tall boy from Africa with a strange accent- and Tyler Perriwinkle- a tan boy with dark brown hair and wide ice blue eyes that contrasted sharply with his pointed features.

They were getting ready for bed quietly, almost to exasted to think, when Lupin broke the silence. "Is your sister a Metamorphmagus?"

James looked confused. "What's that?"

"Someone who can change their apperence at will. I asked because that's not a normal hair color, not a normal eye color eather." Remus explained.

"Was she da girl wid da blue 'air?" Blake asked. Sirius nodded and listened with rapt attension as James started to give an answer.

"No she's not a meta… metamorpha… whatever, she can't change, she was born that way. My father, well, he liked to experament with spells, and one day he accadently hit mum with one when she was pregnant. I came out fine but Emily… well, she came out with blue hair of corse but she also is… she's… well, she's a little bit insane. But she's the most amazing person I know." James faded off into silence, wondering if he would regret his words. But Remus brought up a new topic, and they laughed and joked until they were so tiered that they could barely keep their eyes open.

All the boys fell asleep happy and content, while Emily lay wide awake, wondering what the next year might bring.


End file.
